Savior
by Seline's Tears
Summary: We wanted a Savior. We get a dead man' Takao is the Holy King, destined to save the world, but unable to save himself. Kai is a slave who burns for life. What will they teach each other? (yaoi)(TyKa)(TyTa)


**Savior**

**By Seline's Tears**

**Dedicated to: Feelin Glayish who hasn't missed a single one of my fics so far…and to the reviewers of 'Unheard Voices' **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go there?**

'Every man who walks, always walks alone'

The horizon stretched in front of him, making it look like a vast plain of emptiness. It pained his heart that something so big could be so lifeless.

So barren…

"Sire?"

He turned to the boy. He was bowing slightly, his face a picture of subservience.

"Yes?"

"They have arrived."

"So soon?" He mused loudly, "I thought it would be a week at least."

"They….ah, _anticipated_ our need."

His eyebrows creased in confusion, "Are they are in the throne room?"

"No Sire. We waited for your consent."

"Good lad. Tell the guards to let them in."

"Yes Sire."

The boy scuttled away like a crab and disappeared. His eyes turned back to the expanse.

So empty…is it because I am empty too?

The room was not lavishly decorated as it should be. But he didn't want the room to shine and bedazzle people. He kept it simple, much to the bewilderment of the nobles. They didn't like him. They never will. But they tolerated him outwardly and prepared his funeral bed behind his back.

Such are the ways of politics.

"What have you brought Tala?"

Tala bowed, "Slaves m'lord." Tala never used the word 'Sire'. He had yet to find out why, but he didn't question Tala's…eccentrics. Tala used his words like a sword; sharp and deadly. Tala was one of those people he could talk to normally and not see the haze of awe cover their eyes.

His brow creased in thought, "Slaves?" He echoed. 

"As a playmate or something…" Tala waved his hands to emphasis his meaning.

"I see," His lips were tight with disapproval, but he thought about it. Tala rarely did foolish things. Then a new awareness to the word, 'playmate' arose. A red streak graced his cheeks, "Tala, you can't be serious!"

Tala's eyes were neutral. His heart sank; he was serious.

"Why would I," He spat out angrily, "Take a playmate?!"

Tala didn't flinch, "M'Lord, if you don't want these slaves, I must…return them."

Return them

He knew what fate awaited 'returned goods'

That's why Tala had brought them here.

A chance for life.

He sighed, "I will go through them and pick one. The rest can sign up as soldiers."

He felt a murmur of reassurance from the slaves. War was one thing; Death was another. They were willing to take their chances.

He stepped down from the throne and examined the slaves. They were not too badly off. Some had beautifully shaped faces with small scratches on them; pleasure slaves. He fought off a sense of revulsion.

Then a pair of almond shaped eyes, carved from blood caught his attention.   

"You," He pointed to the boy, "Tell me your name."

The eyes blazed.

"Tell me your name," He insisted again. Tala came up to him and watched from behind his shoulder. He hated that. Tala's arctic breath tended to make him shudder.

Suddenly without warning, the boy spat on his feet. Tala drew his dagger and held it in front of the boy's neck.

"You just earned your death boy, for doing that to the 'Shirou-ai-ou'"

"Tala! Restrain your hand," He belted out, "He is not responsible."

"M'Lord…"

"Restraint Tala, restraint. These are slaves."

Tala drew his dagger away carefully, eyeing him like a hawk.

"Tell me your name please," He asked again.

The boy blinked, "…Why…?"

He smiled, "I don't think it's appropriate to call a person 'slave' for the rest of your life. Megami gave you a name. Use it well."

"I'm-I'm called Kai."

"Kai," He rolled it off his tongue.

The boy nodded, casting a uneasy look at Tala. He chuckled.

"No worries Kai. Tala won't kill you unless I tell him too."

Tala looked affronted.

"What does," Kai stopped and his voice fell a bit, "'Shirou-ai-ou' mean?"

He chuckled. So direct!, "'Shirou-ai-ou' means 'King of White Love'"

Kai's confusion showed quite clearly though he tried to hide it.

"I will explain later Kai. First, we need to clean you up," He snapped his fingers and gave orders to the servants on how he should be dressed.

He watched them carry him away and in the first time in years, he smiled.

"I don't like that boy."

A snort. "You don't like anyone Tala."

"I like you."

"I'm so touched, truly I am." A sneer this time.

"I don't remember you being so cynical."

"Things change Tala."

"What has changed?"

"Have you looked out my windows Tala?"

"No."

"If you look to the east, you will see the village and the citizens cry out, 'bless the Shirou-ai-ou and his compassion'. If you look to the west, you will see a plain so empty and sorrowful, it cries in wind."

"…You regret being the 'Shirou-ai-ou'?"

"I regret being someone I never wanted to be."

Tala hugged him tightly. Takao said nothing, his eyes pale.

"I don't know what to live for anymore Tala…"

"Live for me then, if you cannot live for anyone else."

"I don't know if I can."

"I love you."

"So you've told me. But I…I can't love you."

"I still don't like the slave."

"Who cares if you like him? He's _my_ slave."

"…What if he's a pleasure slave?"

"Tala, you are the most suspicious person I've met. Kai is but a boy."

"He's only two years younger to you."

"He is? Interesting."

When Takao entered his chambers, Kai was there holding a paper in his hand. His lips were open in despair and his eyes were crinkled.

"Kai?"

Kai jerked and for a moment, Takao saw undiluted fear in his eyes.

"What is the matter?"

Kai shuffled, "Nothin'" He said, gruffly, hiding the paper behind his back.

Takao sighed, "Pass the paper Kai."

"No."

Takao's patience had its limits, "Now." The room shook slightly.

Kai glared at him and handed the paper to him begrudgingly.

It was a picture of a man with smiling eyes. An odd way of putting it, but that's what Takao saw when he looked into the picture. Smiling eyes.

"That's my father," Kai's voice said quietly behind him, startling him.

"But…" Takao's eyes whirled in confusion. Slaves usually were orphans from birth.

"He sold me to the slave traders…to protect me. They would take care of me and not strip my father from his land."

"I see," Takao handed the picture back to him.

"You're the King of White Love…what my father did for me…is that love?"

Takao was taken aback, "I'm not sure…"

"Then lie to me," Kai's eyes were hard, "Lie to me and I'll believe you…"

Takao peered at Kai. His build was anything but childish, but somewhere in that body was the mind of a lost soul.

"I think he loved you. Very much."

Kai nodded, "You're lying. That's okay."

Takao walked up to Kai and cupped his face. His eyes scared him.

They burned. They burned and burned.

They lived.

Takao let his hand fall to his side and looked out the window.

"Lisan-al-Gaib!" [1]

"Shirou-ai-ou!"

"Our Savior!"

Takao turned away from the window in disgust.

"Damn them!" He cursed.

"Why?"

Takao turned to Kai and chuckled dryly, "You ask a lot of questions."

Kai flushed, but his eyes were defiant.

"Why do you hate people who worship you?"

"Because they're turning me into a person I don't want to become."

"I don't understand."

Takao gestured to the window, "I was chosen by birth to be the Shirou-ai-ou. I never wanted to be a savior."

"But-but you'll be a hero," Kai said darkly, "Loved."

Takao laughed sourly, "Kai…how can I save others…if I can't save myself?"

"You saved me."

Takao turned to Kai quickly, his expression puzzled. Kai was like stone; can't be bent, but chiseled into a work of art.

"Did I? What makes you think I won't deal with you harshly later?"

"You're not that kind of person."

"Then what kind of person am I?" Takao said harshly, his eyes whirling, "Who am I?"

"You are Takao. Not the Lisan-al-Gaib, not the Shirou-ai-ou, not the Savior. You are Takao."

Takao felt weak in his limbs. Something has changed…

He sighed and fell onto his bed, "You can go to your quarters Kai."

"Yes Takao."

The lamps dimmed and Takao fell into sleep.

"…Arigatou…"

"You two have gotten close," Tala commented caustically, eyeing Kai with hints of anger. Kai did the same. Takao rubbed his forehead.

"No degratory comments from you Tala. He's a fine person and very perceptive. He stays."

Kai didn't bother to hide the gloating smile from his face.

"Kai, I saw that. Four more alphabets for you."

The smile fell into a scowl and Kai went on with his work. Takao had persuaded Kai to take writing lessons and educating him. Though Kai didn't admit it, he had enjoyed his lessons.

Tala glared at him and turned his eyes to Takao, "He wants you."

Takao barked out a laugh, "Doesn't everyone?" Takao said coyly, his eyelashes fluttering.

Tala scowled, "He could turn against you."

"Not Kai."

"Why do you trust him so much?"

Takao turned to Kai. He was engrossed in his work, the pen between his teeth, and his face in deep concentration. Takao noted the fine lines across his brow.

"Kai has nowhere else to go, Tala."

"I don't like him."

"So you've told me for the," Takao placed a hand on his forehead in mock thought, "Billionth time?"     
 

Tala grinned and placed his arms around Takao's waist. Takao squealed and tried to escape. As they were playing, Kai watched them, a thought marring his pretty face.

Takao yawned as he brushed his hair with one of the pearl combs the Mer-Maids had given him in reading the future of the princess's love life.

The lamps had dimmed to the point that was only a small area of light in the room. Takao was going to sleep anyway, so it didn't matter.

Takao stretched and proceeded to his bed.

"Do you love him?"

Takao whirled around in surprise to see a pair of carved blood eyes staring at him dispassionately. He sighed in relief.

"God, Kai! You scared me!"

"Do you love him?"

Takao's brow furrowed in bewilderment, "Who?"

"Tala." The word was uttered with such harsh intones that Takao found himself recoiling from Kai.

Takao scoffed lightly, "No, I don't."

"But he does."

"He has for a long time."

"And you…tolerate his games?"

"That's because that's all they are," Takao said soothingly, "Games."

A thick silence descended on top of them.

"Are you worried for me Kai?" Takao asked.

"…"

Takao let out a soft laugh, "So you do care!"

Kai turned his face away, "Don't read anything into it."

"Suuurrreee," Takao said sarcastically, glad to see this response in Kai.

Kai grinned and kissed him on his cheek. Takao blushed and moved away.

"G'night," With that parting remark, he left the room.

Takao wordlessly, placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sire?"

"Mmm…?"

"News about the troops on the borders."

Takao read the letter and his eyes darkened.

The Great Houses were nearly here. Apparently, even the slaves Tala had bought earlier had not been sufficient to protect the kingdom and his long time allies Fanelia and Astoria [2] had deflected from the treaty.

Things were not boding well for him.

Takao sighed, "Go send this letter to Atlantis and Lemuria [3]. They might provide us with shock troops. But if they do not arrive, I will go personally to destroy the Great Houses."

The servant gaped, "But e-even with your powers as Lisan-al-Gaib, you cannot hope to win against the Great Houses! They are too powerful!"

"Nevertheless, I shall meet them in battle tomorrow," Takao said grimly, "I refuse to sit here and watch them incarcerate my country!"

The servant bowed, "As you command, we shall obey." With that he ran off.

Takao watched the retreating back with apprehension. He had just unleashed a storm in the palace, he knew it.

Except, this storm would destroy him as well.

What would happen to Kai when I'm gone? Takao thought, getting up from the throne room.

What would happen to the boy who is finally learning how to feel?

He couldn't leave him with Tala. Tala hated Kai.

"Takao."

Takao paused in his musings and saw Kai standing at the entrance.

"Kai, is something wrong?" Takao said.

He didn't have time to react when Kai struck him hard across the face. Takao hit the ground hard and rubbed his cheek.

"You bastard!" Kai spat out, "You have to be so noble and giving all the time, don't you?! Don't ever stop to think about what you wanted for minute, did you?! Or did you ever think that the people would despair more if you're dead?! You're the Shirou-ai-ou and yet, you cannot feel real love!!"

The last remark stung. Kai knew how long Takao has waited to taste the fruit of real love.

Takao got up, his eyes bright. The bruise on his cheek was healing due to his powers.

"What have I told you Kai? You don't have a choice anymore."

"Damn you! There's always a choice."

Kai was really that angry, Takao reflected.

Takao touched his healed cheek gently, "How ironic," He said bitterly, "That you hit the same cheek you kissed."

Kai slumped, all the effort drained in shouting, "Please don't do this."

Takao laughed, "I must."

"But…"

"Kai, I need to do this. Even if I didn't go, they will come here."

Kai's eyes darkened to the point that they looked like brown, "You will die."

"I kinda already knew that Kai," Takao said softly.

Kai dragged him to his room and pointed out the window, "Look at what you're trying to save," He said quietly.

Takao looked through the window and smiled. It was the wide expanse. Not food was grown there, nobody lived there.

It was Loneliness Incarnate.

"Is this what you're trying to save?" Kai said mockingly, "An empty land?"

"No," Takao said smiling. He walked over to Kai and cupped his face, "This is what I'm trying to save."

Kai turned to face away.

"Kai, look at me."

Kai looked reluctantly. To see Takao's eyes filled with love for him…

It hurt hard leaving a dull ache in his chest that wished for more.

Kai leaned forward and kissed him.

The army rode southwards. Kai watched them leave through Takao's bedroom window.

"So, he's gone," A dry voice called out from behind him.

Kai could only nod dumbly.

"He's not coming back, you know," The voice continued.

"I know."

Tala came up to the window and watched the army leave a trail of dust on the road, "Stupid fool, he was," He said, his voice cracking, "He could have run away and lived a normal life. He could have left the legend of the Shirou-ai-ou behind!" The last words broke into a sob.

Kai stared out of the window. If he thought hard enough, he could picture Takao's hair fluttering in the wind, a wispy smile on his face…

"Such a fool!" Tala said quietly.

"Don't," Kai said harshly, "If this is what he wanted, then I will not dishonour him by saying anything else!"

"But such a fool!"

"He is human as well as our savior. He is allowed to be a fool."

They watched through the window, the army was long gone, but near the horizon, they could make out speckles of light.

"He loved you, you know," Tala said quietly, "The way he talked about you, the way he gave you everything you could ever wish for. You made him live, something which I could never do," He turned his eyes to Kai and he could see the effort behind them, "Probably because I was already half-dead."

Kai's throat tightened, "I-I don't care if he loved me or not. The face that I love him is more important."

"Wise," Tala turned his electric blue gaze back to the window, "So wise for someone so young."

Kai didn't turn to see Tala, but he felt the tears trickling down the older man's face. He touched his own face and smiled.

"Arigatou Takao," He whispered, "You taught me how to cry again."

Then his face hardened and he walked away from the window.

And near the horizon, a star glimmered and dimmed.

**A/N: Dune by Frank Herbert kinda inspired me to write this story. Paul Muad'dib was caught and forced by destiny to be the savior. He never wanted it, he never asked for it, but he was the Savior. In the end, he rode off to the desert, never to return and all mourned the loss of Muad'dib.**

**'Power is the drug in your system. It will give you pleasure now and give you death ultimately in the end' **

**[1] Lisan-al-Gaib = Title for Paul in 'Dune' I do not own copyrights over this word.**

**[2] Fanelia and Astoria = Countries in the anime Escaflowne. Once again, no copyrights.**

**[3] Ummm…they're supposed to be islands that were very advanced. Or so the legends say. **


End file.
